


An Adventure in London

by JChan04



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BillDip, Eventual Smut, Gravity Falls AU, London Erasmus, M/M, Obsessive Bill Cipher, Omega Dipper Pines, Possessive Bill Cipher, Romantic Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JChan04/pseuds/JChan04
Summary: Dipper Pines after lots of work, badly slept nights and tons of coffee is able to get an Erasmus to nowhere else but London. Not only he is excited because he will be studying what he loves the most in the best university for his course over there but due also to the amazing stories about how London couldn't care less about dynamics. Him being an Omega nothing couldn't sound more dreamy than finally not having to almost kill himself working to prove that Omegas are as good as any other Betas and Alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I hope you like this fic, is going to not only be my first BillDip fanfic but also my first fanfic in a while (like years) and my first fanfic in English.  
> This was supposed to be a oneshot but oneshot doesn't seem to be part of my vocabulary once I start typing. 
> 
> I will try to make this a small fanfic, by experience I can never finish long fanfics so do not expect any huge thing coming. 
> 
> Now please, enjoy the chapter!!!!

Dipper had been excited for the past 6 months. His application for the erasmus program had been approved and not only that but he had also been accepted in one of the most prestigious Universities in London that focused in folklore and supernatural research. Finally something good came after years of hard work, lots of coffee and badly slept nights.  
It was specially harder since he was an Omega, it was so hard for someone to actually pay attention to you if you weren’t an Alpha. Stupid society that was taking ages to understand that Omega, Betas and Alphas are all capable of good work as long as they put effort into it. 

But that didn’t matter anymore. He was going to London! He had heard many stories about how London didn’t care about dynamics and how everyone just got along, he couldn’t wait to live somewhere where they would first look at Dipper Pines instead of his Omega self. 

His flight landed at 8pm at Gatwick Airport, and he knew he still needed to take a bus too go to the City Centre, which would be around another hour. He was fine, the chairs in the plane where quite spacious, there was no noisy people around him and he had been prepared to be comfy and sleep. To be honest, he was not sure he would be able to sleep once he got to his dormitory, but he had a lot to unpack either way, and he had requested a single room, so, no roommates to complain about him making noise. 

Once he seated comfortably on the back of the bus he took out one of his favourite mystery books and got into reading, reminding himself every now and then that he needed to pay attention to his stop. 

More or less an hour had passed when he finally arrived at his bus stop. He picked up his travelling bag, put the address on the GPS in his mobile and walk to the dormitory. He was so happy he had arranged a service to deliver most of his baggage directly to the dormitory, he couldn’t possibly had been able to carry everything by himself for the 30 minutes he had to walk, he was able to enjoy the his walk, not strenuous at all and actually quite relaxing even taking to account the movement of the big city and the crowd of people. 

No wonder they didn’t seem to care about dynamics, there was way to many scents around, it was hard to distinguish Alpha from Beta from Omega, maybe they no longer cared because they could no longer differentiate. Oh well, it worked in Dipper’s favour either way. 

He finally arrived to the dormitory with no big trouble at all. He looked at the clock, it was now 10pm, a bit late, but hopefully there would be no issue with getting in, he did warn them he would probably be arriving around this time.  
He got into a counter where a bulky man read his journal, but noticing him as soon as he came closer to him.

“Name?” asked the man with a husky voice.

“Dipper Pines” answered Dipper with a confidence he never had in the USA, for some reason he just felt safe here.

The man smiled, grabbing some papers and a key he said “Mr. Pines, glad to see you arrived fine, we’ve been waiting for you, your luggage arrived early this morning and your room has been set up as requested, here” he said as he gave him the papers “are the general rules of the dormitory, please read through and sign if possible, it also has a map if you even get lost around here and a schedule of the facilities. And here” he said giving him his key “are the keys for your room and building. I’ve marked in the map which building it is and the key has the floor and room number on it.”

“Thank you a lot.” Dipper said grateful, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had been that personal and caring about him. He was already loving London and he has just arrived, everything was so dreamy. 

He waved goodbye to the porter, the man also gave a quick wave and went back to his journal. 

The building was hard to miss, it was clear which building was each and the entrances were also easy to spot. He got in his building and went up the stairs, he was on the second floor, not too high, nor too low. Just perfect. The walking up the stair ought to keep him fit too, maybe now was a good time to lose a few pounds.

He noticed he would be sharing a kitchen/living room with other people, six, it seemed, not bad, he would have his room if he wanted privacy but would also be able to socialise a bit if he felt lonely. Moving to London had been a dream come true, but he couldn’t deny how much he missed his twin sister already, but they would be able to meet in a few months, she had gotten her Erasmus in Paris in an Art University in clothing design course. Dipper knows his sister one day will own a boutique, and this Erasmus will just make it easier for her dream to come true.

When he was getting in his room he heard someone leaving the room in front of his own. He looked back in curiosity and in front of him was a blonde, blue eyed man. His hair was a bit short and his skin tanned, he had a few ear piercings and wore a tank top and gym pants. Dipper guesses it was just his pajamas. The blonde was also fit, not too much, just how much Dipper would like to be himself. If not mistaken one of the dormitory facilities was a gym, maybe he could go there once he settled down. 

The blonde gave a tiny grin, showing his pearled teeth. 

“So you are the one they have been talking about coming today.” he stated more than asked. “Name’s Bill Cypher. Yours?” he asked extending a hand. 

“Dipper Pines. Nice to meet you.” Dipper said handshaking Bill.

“I was going to go for some late snacks and drinks, would you like to join?” Bill asked with a smile. 

Dipper pondered for a minute. It had been a while since he last ate, and he was quite thirsty. 

“Let me just put my bag back and change into something comfier and I will meet you in the kitchen.” he said opening his room door but still sort of facing Bill.

“Deal.” Bill said waving and heading to the kitchen.

Dipper stepped into his room, dropping his bag beside the bed and picking from it some pajama trousers and a t-shirt. He put some comfy socks on and took out his hat. There was no need to use it indoors. 

Then it hit him.

It was the first time he hadn’t checked someone’s dynamic. He hadn’t paid attention to Bill’s scent, but at the same time, it’s like there wasn’t one. Was it possible to hide it? Was there that much interaction between people here that it just sort of blended in over time? Orr was it something else?

Then his stomach rumbled and Dipper decided it was more than time to give his stomach some proper attention, even if it was going to be just some snacks. 

He went to the kitchen seeing Bill switching through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch. Dipper didn’t pay much attention to the chosen channel.

“Pine Tree! You’re back!” Bill said when noticing him, smiling wide.

“Pine what?” Dipper asked confused.

“Oh, is because of your hat, and your name, and because you seem to smell like Pine trees and forest in general. I see you still didn’t get a scent suppressor.” Bill said which made Dipper just even more confused.

“A scent suppressor? What’s that?” he asked feeling a bit dumb. 

“I guess you don’t have it where you come from. US, right? We use it here in Europe so people won’t be able to distinguish the dynamics, it was introduced by the government to help equality between dynamics, if you can’t tell then you won’t be able to judge, right?” Bill explained more than happily. “Oh yeah, sit here with me, I’ll let you eat some of my snacks, I don’t think you had any time to buy any food and didn’t see with any grocery shop either earlier on.” he said pointing at the food and a place in the couch besides him.

Dipper processed the information as quick as possible since not even a second after Bill’s offer his stomach was more than willing to accept the snacks. It was a few snacks he never had before, he quite licked them tho, despite how different they were compared to what he was used to. There was a mix of asian and european snacks. He could tell some were Indian, other’s Japanese and others where… Polish…? Maybe...? He also had some soda with it, killing his thirsty.

He and Bill talked for a while, not paying much attention to what was on the TV. He found that Bill was studying business in university near his own and that he was from Manchester. Bill was 23 now while Dipper was 20. He had shown great interest on Dipper’s course and for hours they talked about supernatural stuff, mysteries and somehow ended up in conspiracy theories. It was 2am when Dipper finally felt tired again. With one single yawn from his mouth Bill smiled and said “I guess is time for us to sleep. We can talk again tomorrow, I can take you around town and tell you where are the best places to buy groceries and have fun.” he offered.

“Let’s do that then. Thank you for letting me have some of your snacks, I’ll some more tomorrow.” Dipper said with half closed eyes, the sleep was hitting him hard despite the sodas he had drunk. 

“It’s a deal then. Come on, it seems you are gonna sleep any minute now if we don’t take you to bed.” he said helping Dipper go to his room.

“Goodnight then.” Dipper said in front of his door waving Bill goodbye and then getting in ready to throw himself over his bed. 

Outside Bill gave a last deep breath growling once he knew Dipper would not hear him. 

“It has been a while since I last smelled such a sweet omega… I guess I gotta enjoy while I can.” he said, smirk in his lips and lust in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Thank you for those who read, commented and gave kudos in my previous chapter.  
> I'm glad my English isn't that bad, but if you notice any mistake let me know and I will try to fix it.  
> Also add me on Instagram (my name is jnpereira04), I really need friends that like BillDip as much as I do and at the moment I have none.  
> I hope you enjoy today's chapter, once again, please leave comments and kudos, they give me energy to write.

Dipper woke up with the sun in his eyes, the soft sun easily piercing through the white curtains. He looked at his phone searching for the time. It was 7:23am. With a low growl he covered himself with the blanket, searching for the way back to slumber. 

He felt oh so tired, having the jet lag and travel hours finally hit him. He rolled around for what felt like 30 minutes until he dragged himself out of bed. He made a mental note of getting thick black curtains today as this morning probably wasn’t an exception, but more like the rule. 

 

He got himself more or less dressed and felt straight away the need for some deserved breakfast. The only issue? He had to get out to get some. Even though Bill had let him have some of his snacks last night he would not count on the blonde to also provide breakfast. With a sigh he looked over himself. ‘Good enough, I guess…’ He thought looking at the way he was dressed, trousers, t-shirt and trainers. He put his hat on, not caring about brushing his hair, put some deodorant and brushed his teeth. He finally got his wallet and keys and put on a jacket. It was not that cold outside, but it was colder than he was usually used to during Summer. 

 

It was end of August, here was still 3 weeks until University started, he had decided to come earlier due to paperwork, like a GP, a bank account, and anything else he might need but didn’t know while in America. 

 

He made a quick mental list of things for today. Start unpacking, get groceries and check the neighborhood. Oh! And curtains! He had also to still let his family know he had arrived fine, he had gotten distracted by his stomach last night and afterwards was too tired to remember. 

 

He quickly sent a group message to his family (read Mabel, parents and his Grunkles) and let them know he was fine and enjoying his stay. 

 

Mabel answered straight away, saying how much she already missed him and to hook her up with any “sexy” englishman. Dipper snorted a bit at her message and gave a quick ‘Ok XD’ as a reply. 

 

He left his room and as he was closing his door Bill opens his own.

 

“Up so early already, Pine Tree?” Bill asked with a sleepy face and still on his pajamas. 

“Hi Bill!” said Dipper a bit more awake now “I was going to get some breakfast and get some grocery shopping done.” Bill seemed to perk up at that. 

 

“You going now? Ok, just wait for me in the living room!” he said running back to his room, leaving a bit surprised Dipper behind. 

 

Dipper did as told, waiting on the couch, feeling his stomach protesting, he needed some breakfast soon, maybe there was a pancake place nearby?

 

After five minutes a freshened up Bill showed up. He wore a yellow shirt with a long black cardigan on top, jeans and combat boots. He had a few accessories such as bracelets and a triangle necklace reminding Dipper of the Illuminati. 

 

“Let’s go?” asked Bill looking way more awake than earlier.

 

Dipper nodded and with a smiled he followed the blonde to the outside.

 

He patted mentally himself once he left the building, it was a cold morning and the jacket had been a really good idea. He followed Bill since he knew where the go to places were. They stopped in front of a store with the name Greggs. Inside Dipper could see tons of pastries and sweets and his stomach start rumbling again as soon as he put his eyes on those donuts and cakes, his sweet tooth aching for it.

 

“First stop: Greggs. The best place for pastries and cakes, coffees are nice, do not recommend the tea.” said Bill in his best tourist guide tone which made Dipper chuckle.

 

“Noted.” he said while getting in line with Bill. They both had a cup of coffee, but while Dipper had a couple sugar stranded doughnuts, Bill had a sausage roll and a steak bake.

 

They sat in a vacant table, while they ate they decided on what to do that day. Dipper had shared his initial plan with Bill, the elder decided that it would be better to first have a look around the neighborhood, get the curtains and finally do the grocery shopping. Later on he could help Dipper unpack, and as tempted Dipper had been to accept he didn’t want to bother Bill too much. He didn’t want the blonde to get tired of him.

 

They walked around London, since they were quite close to some big touristic places Bill took him to see them. Dipper took several pictures with his phone and a few selfies for Mabel, unaware of a certain blonde taking a picture or two of himself.

 

They walked all day, went to IKEA to get his black curtains and popping on Lidl for groceries. He had never been to a Lidl and quite enjoyed the smell of fresh bread in the air, the fruit display and the huge variety of cultural food. He was getting Bill some snacks to compensate for the previous night but the blonde had refused saying something like ‘he couldn’t leave him to simply starve during the night!’ to which Dipper felt grateful but still making a mental note that he had to thank Bill some other way.

 

Once they finally got back Dipper felt exhausted. Bill helped him organizing his groceries pointing out where he could put his stuff. Dipper realised then that the fridge only had food for one person. When he asked Bill told him that no other students were expected for at least another 2 weeks. ‘I guess for the next two weeks is only the two of us…’ Dipper thought not sure how to feel about it. Yes, Bill was a great company and so far really helpful, but he had been excited with meeting people from other countries and cultures. Bil noticed that Dipper had gotten quieter and after a few minutes he spoke.

 

“So, should I help you put your new curtains?” he asked, internally dying to be in the same bedroom as the brown-eyed omega.

 

“Nah, I can take care of it myself, you already did a lot for me today, you must be tired.” said Dipper innocently missing the brief frustration that went through Bill’s eyes. The blonde pondered while wearing a smile on his face.

 

“Why don’t we rest for a few hours and then meet for dinner, we could try cooking something together.” he said stretching and finishing putting away his groceries and taking out some meat to defrost.

 

“Can do, I guess. I’ll try to see if my family is online and chat a bit with them, I still didn’t properly talk with them since I’ve arrived.” he replied to the blonde.

 

The blonde smirked in reply and they decided on meeting in 3 hours. Enough time for a shower, some rest and in Dipper’s case, maybe, sort out the curtains situation.

 

They went to their respective rooms, Dipper quickly taking a shower so he could go talk with Mabels. She had been waiting for her like a lioness awaits her pray, bombing him with questions and getting overjoyed once she received all Dippers pictures noticing one in specific.

 

“So… who’s the sexy blondie?” she asked referring to a selfie the both had taken on top of London eye pointing at the Big Ben.  

 

“That’s my dormmate, Bill. He’s studying Business in an university near mine. He’s the that helped me with the groceries and introduced the neighborhood for me.” his answer seemed to calm Mabel down, she was hoping for a blushed Dipper or embarrassed Dipper but that wasn’t the case. Dipper had never felt safer and less hormonal, maybe because he couldn’t smell Alphas around him his Omega hormones didn’t really display his dynamics characteristics. Which made him think for a moment what might be Bill, but shrugged it off once Mabel started telling him her day. After a couple hours he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Dipper, you sleeping?” he heard Bill asking. He looked and the clock and ‘Shoot!’ he had gone over 30 minutes the agreed time. He quickly screamed a ‘Just a sec!’ turned around to Mabel and said goodbye.

 

Once he got out he apologised to Bill, the male all understanding about him getting distracted talking with his twin.

 

They made some recipe they found online for dinner and watched some TV for a while. While sitting on the couch Dipper noticed Bill had watched but no big smell came from him besides the shampoo. He reminded himself that it was probably due to the scent suppressor which made once again Dipper wonder what Bill might be. He mentally kicked himself, how hypocrite of him, not wanting people judge him because he was an Omega and then wondering what his most recent friend might be, like it might change the way he perceived Bill.

 

Then another thought came up.

 

“So… Bill?” Dipper tried getting Bill’s attention, waiting for the blonde to sign that he was paying attention, once he turned around to look at him Dipper asked “Where do I get the scent suppressors?” there was a minute of silence.

 

Gears where turning in Bill’s head and after a bit he smiled and said “No worries, I’ll help you get those, we can go get them anytime you want.”

 

“Really? Ok, let’s go tomorrow maybe, I need to get what people call here a GP, and I also need to sort out my bank account, I have some cash but a bank account would be nice.” he said contented.

 

Bill only gave a small smirk and turned back to the tv, gears turning once again in his head.

 

The next week went by, Dipper sorted out everything, except the the scent suppressor. They always seemed to forget somehow. Everytime they got home and realised they had forgotten it Bill would smile and say “I guess we gotta go get it tomorrow.”

 

He was also starting to feel really sleepy at night, sometimes noticing that he had forgotten to close the door when getting in his room. Not that he worried, he knew he could trust Bill, but he needed to get into the habit of closing it, even though he could trust Bill he still needed to get to know his future dormmates.

 

***

 

A week had passed since he had moved. Dipper woke up feeling someone near him, a hot breath, and a mix of low pants and growls.

 

“Pine Tree…” he heard a low moan. His eyes shot up seeing a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

 

“Bill?!” he asked shocked.

 

Silent filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I know is probably simple and with little action.  
> I plan on making the next chapter from Bill's POV.  
> I know I posted two days in a row, it's not because that's what I usually do, is because this week I work from 12am till 8pm and find some time at night to write. 
> 
> Don't forget to add me on insta and if there's a discord for BillDip fans please tell me about it in the comments!!!!
> 
> See yous in the next chapter!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Tonight we have a short chapter.  
> I did the base while I was at work and just wrote the chapter, I am quite tired but wanted to write everything before my ideas went away.  
> Hope you still enjoy.
> 
> Once again, please add me on Instagram (jnpereira04) or tell me if there's any BillDip discords or anything of the sort so I can get some friends that share my passion towards this fandom!
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone who read, gave kudos and commented the previous chapter, hope everyone likes this chapter too.

Bill felt like his life took a 180º turn the day Dipper arrived at the dorm, his Alpha hormones awakening at the scent of the youngster. A sweet scent long forgotten, of pine trees mixed with honey. It had been 7 years since the last time he had smelled an Omega, the scent from forgotten memories showing up without warning that fateful night. But Bill knew he couldn’t give in to the hormones, he would not simply assault the Omega, he was raised to always wait for consent. But when he had seen the omega going back to his room he made up his mind, he would make the boy his, he just needed to play his cards well. 

 

The following day he had found out how cute Dipper was, Dipper was also interesting and seemed to have his head in the proper places. He had had fun with the brunette and by the end of the day he thought he might have fallen for his Pine Tree. He couldn’t resist taking a few pictures when he saw the brunette so excited and smiling like a little child that just received candy. 

 

He had thought two “Bills” inside him. The logical side, the one that knew what was right and what was wrong, and his instinct, the animal within him demanding to lay the brunette. 

 

He had known from the first conversation that the youngster was a light sleeper and an insomniac, but he had also noticed that the youngster usually had his head on the clouds if tired enough, so after his third day there Bill started putting small amounts of sleeping pills in Dippers food since he was usually in charge of putting the food for both of them while Dipper looked through the channels for something interesting. 

 

The first day he had drugged Dipper he had watched the brunette in his sleep for two hours, the logical side telling the animal that would be enough to just watch, and involve himself in his scent. Somehow he felt relaxed when he scented his Pine Tree. 

 

He loved the scent so much, but the Dipper would soon get his scent suppressor. Dipper did have suppressors with him, but those were for his hormones, and useless in Europe. Scientists had discovered long ago that the hormones would only be active if a person could detect another dynamic scent near him, if there was no scents around the hormones would go dormant until they smelled another scent. He knew it was unfair of him to distract Dipper, when they were out, so that the youngster would forget to buy the scent suppressor. He knew Dipper wasn’t safe until he got the scent suppressor, his Omega self had no way of finding who he could trust. But gosh! How he loved the scent. He had swore himself he would get Dipper a scent suppressor before anyone else arrived at the dorm, but just for now, he wanted the scent all to himself. 

 

After that first night Bill constantly visited Dipper in his sleep, exhaling the sweet aroma, trying to calm down the animal. But soon enough it wasn’t enough. He started masturbating in his own room while remembering Dipper, but it was not enough, he needed more.

 

One night he couldn’t resist anymore, he knelled besides Dipper’s bed and inhaled deeply, letting his animal out for a bit. The animal earned for the youngsters body but logical side made it clear that he would wait for consent. 

 

The aroma of Pine Trees and honey flooding his mind, his hand in his hard member, and his Pine Tree’s face just in front of him. Oh, how he wanted to use that little mouth of his. Although Dipper was technically an adult now he was still so petite, so cute and at the same time so sexy. His inner Alpha growelled at the mental image, tempting but not just yet, he would wait for it. It didn’t take much for him to start panting and moaning the Omega’s name. 

 

He was almost done when suddenly…

 

“Bill?” Bill froze. 

 

It wasn’t possible, he was sure he had put the same amount as the other days, why didn’t the sleeping pills work this time? Had he been too loud? 

 

His blue eyes met Dipper’s brown ones. In a flash he was out of the room, leaving a shocked and confused Dipper behind. 

  
  


***

  
  


Dipper was unable to sleep all night, he still couldn’t believe what had happened, actually, what had happened in the first place? He knew someone had been in his room, and that that someone was Bill, he had heard Bill call for him but it was not his usual tone. It had been husky, a small moan filled with desire. He was still shocked. Bill had become his first and only friend so far in this foreign country but after last night, he wasn’t so sure.

 

He didn’t think he would have the courage to confront Bill about it, so he didn’t, instead he avoided the blonde man, waking up really early and avoiding doing any noise and only coming late at night after dining out. 

 

Three days later he found a box in front of his door, which he now made sure it was always closed. He took it inside his room, and once he had gotten ready for bed he opened the box. Inside was a note and what looked like medication. He decided not to read the note, instead focusing on the bottle of medication. He read the label ‘Omega Scent Suppressors’. He had to read a few times till it went down on him. The scent suppressors! He had all forgotten about them with him avoiding Bill. 

 

He read the instructions, them advising just to take one every 24 hours. Dipper opened the cap and gulped one down with the help of some water he made sure he kept in the room. 

 

He looked once again at the card, but ended up letting it be. He would read tomorrow, when he had courage for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Just warning again that I do not plan on posting daily, I just post as I write, in this last few days I have been able to write so it did, but please, don't take for granted.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, they keep me going. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> First of all, I wanna thank everyone that commented, gave kudos and read all my chapters so far (big thanks also to Inês who added me on insta which made me really happy!!!!). I was waiting for a 4th comment for my previous chapter since number 4 is my lucky number, but oh well, I wanted to get this chapter written because I don't know how I will be this week energy wise. I hope I can keep on writing like I've been so far but no promises.
> 
> Once again, please add me on insta so I can make some friends inside this fandom and enjoy the chapter!

Bill laid in his bed, eyeing the ceiling. It was 10am, usually he would have already been up, had eaten something and maybe gone to the gym, but that would be usually. This was not a usual day. Pine Tree had been avoiding him since that night, and today, the sweet scent was gone. When he first woke up his heart hurt like hell, he had grown accustomed to wake up to the slight sweet scent around the apartment, but that scent was gone. Over the hours the pain changed to longing, and shortly after to an obsession he never knew he could feel. His hormones didn’t go dormant as he thought they would, quite the opposite, they were never this awake. He felt frustrated, he felt mad at himself, sure he was mad for betraying Dipper’s trust, his logical side screamed that he was ripping what he had sowed. But the animal, oh, the animal, that one screamed that Dipper was to blame. How could the omega expect him not to lust over him with such a sweet scent, how could he have not got the scent suppressor before arriving at the dorm, who told him to be so adorable and cute like a lamb, just waiting to be eaten by the wolf. 

He shook his head, it was not Dipper’s fault, no one could control how they were born. 

By now the boy had probably left the dorm, Bill got up, thinking what he should do. He felt weird, like he needed to get some steam out of him, so gym it was, maybe some boxing would not be a bad idea. He got himself ready and grabbed his gym bag that had a towel and clothes for him to change into later. He went to the kitchen preparing his protein and getting himself a proper athletes breakfast. Then he headed to the gym where he spent 4 hours non stop. 

Why couldn’t he get rid of this feeling?

***

Dipper had been going to his new university library. He had been happy to know he could visit it anytime as it was pretty much open 24 hours, he only required to have his student pass with him during the night time to have access, which he had… thanks to Bill.

Bill had helped him so much, he had indeed been a great friend, he felt sort of guilty for avoiding the blonde. ‘ _I mean… Not that it might justify it but… He might have his reasons…?_ ’ he thought to himself still a bit doubtful and not sure how to react. He wanted to tell Mabel, but part of him didn’t. She would probably scream and tell him to go for it… or would be sick worried which he didn’t want her to be. Dipper went back to his book on Irish folklore, he wanted to read as much about it as possible since these books were rare in America, he might be able to get some and send them to his Grunkle Ford, he knew Ford would love them as much as himself. He started to miss his family. Ever since he started avoiding Bill he realised how alone and vulnerable he was in this unknown country, that although full of wonder, one cannot stop and feel afraid at the loneliness.

***

“What the actual fuck?!” Bill screamed in his shower. Once he had come back to the dorm he had felt hot, and like he needed some really good attention down there. He thought a quick go at it would help, but fuck no! There was no way it was calming down. Not just with his hand. He felt so frustrated, so mad… just like he was… wait. It couldn’t be…

He jumped out of his shower and run to his computer, he didn’t care about drying himself, he needed to confirm it! 

‘ _Rut symptoms_ ’ he typed on Google. 

. **Rage** \- check  
. **Feeling hot** \- check  
. **Masturbation isn’t enough** \- check  
. **Nearby unmated omega** \- check

He looked over other websites but they all just confirmed his suspicion.

He was having his first rut, according to research that could be, for some Alphas, their worst rut, specially nearby an unmated omega, his Alpha side would scream to mate the omega and mark him. 

Just what he fucking needed. His body couldn’t have chosen a better time? Pine Tree was still mad at him. Yeah, he probably wouldn’t have an issue with it if they were dating, he could at least try to convince the brunette for some lovey-dovey (more like, fucky fuck time) but not with his Pine Tree thinking he was a pervert and some sort of creepy stalker and probably soon to be rapist! Wait… His Pine Tree?! His?! He was already thinking like he had marked him! 

What was he gonna do? What was he gonna do?!

‘ _Just take him._ ’ a voice sounded in his head. 

“No, I won’t do anything without consent, I don’t want to hurt him.” he shouted to the air. Oh gosh, he was going crazy.

‘ _Who said we would have no consent?_ ’ the voice almost purred in his mind.

“How do you expect me to do that?” Bill asked confused, but curious at the same time. 

‘ _Let’s just say, we will be there for him, when he needs. He has no one with him at the moment, he will need someone to depend on, at least to not feel lonely._ ’ this made Bill snort.

“Not after next week, they are going to probably assign other people to this dorm, he will have others to socialise with.” he folded his arms and rolled back his eyes.

‘ _Well, only if the rooms were not already fully booked…_ ’ Bill smirked, his Alpha coming out, he had a plan, one that would get Dipper to be his, on his own accord. ‘Soon, my little Pine Tree… Soon.’ a dark smile crossing his cerulean blue eyes.

***

Dipper was able to gather some courage during the day, he was ready to read that card left by Bill. ‘I’m sorry, hope this helps somehow, tho I doubt it. Bill Cipher.’

Dipper read the message over and over again, feeling more and more guilty for avoiding his friend. He missed Bill, like, a lot. He was not only his first time since he had moved, he had been the first person besides, his Grunkle, that he could talk about the stuff he loved and not feeling like he was bothering someone. Bill helped him with so much. Part of him couldn’t really forgive him, but the other part, a bigger part of him, had already forgiven the blonde and missed him. Usually his books would take away the loneliness away from him, but not this time. This time, not even his books made him feel less lonely. 

That night Dipper decided to join Bill for dinner. He just came in, for a while there was only silence until…

“So… what about burritos for dinner?” the brunette said.

Bill looked at Dipper, trying to register what the youngster had said, then a genuine smile filled his face. “Fine by me.” he said, getting to work along with his friend. 

After that it was like nothing had happened. They talked, had fun, Dipper spoke about the University Library, and Bill, Bill listened. Feeling his rut calm down, like Dipper’s voice was a some sort of medicine, not the cure, no, that was something else. But for now he was fine, he was at peace, and unaware to the brunette, he would make sure that kept being the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Tbh this was supposed to be way less dark, but when I start typing I have no control over what happens to the characters. I am trying to make Bill a decent human but... well... my inner me loves Possessive Bill and crazy Bill so that might happen a bit. I will keep this consented tho, that's the one promised I made myself that I intend to keep, anything I can just write later on something less consented. 
> 
> Hope you have the rest of a nice day/night, please comment, give kudos and add me on insta, that is my magical fuel so please give me lots!!!! 
> 
> Ps: How I imagine Bill but with blue eyes(art not by me) http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/page/10


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for how long this took and for being a small chapter, this week was a hard week of work, no energy or whatsoever once I got home, and next one won't be any better either, actually, might be worst, so I took the chance I'm off today to do some writing. 
> 
> Well, see you in the end of the chapter.

It had been 3 weeks since Dipper moved to London. The apartment was still pretty much only him and Bill, there was no news of anyone moving in, that would have made him uncomfortable the previous week, but now that he was in better terms with Bill it didn’t matter as much. They went back to make meals together and would go out quite often. During that week he had noticed that Bill was not his average person, he did seemed to have money, quite a lot actually, either that or lots of saved money. He took him to the cinema and to a few expensive looking restaurants. Dipper was still getting used to the pound so he couldn’t be too sure. He also got a few presents, they went clothes shopping since Dipper didn’t seem to have many clothes appropriate for the British weather. Dipper didn’t feel quite happy with Bill always paying for him, but the blondel would always said that it was the minimum he could do to apologise to him. Dipper had pretty much already forgiven Bill, but was hard to argue with the blue eyed once he had set up his mind. 

 

One day, when they came back from some grocery shopping, Dipper decided to invite the blonde to his room. He had finally set up his PS4 and it turns out he had brought both controllers, so why not play both of them while having some midnight snacks?

 

What happened next was quite… interesting? Cute? Both?!

 

In 30 seconds so many expressions went through Bill’s face. First it was a poker face, then an incredulous one, like he hadn’t heard him properly. It then went to a realisation face mixed with surprise once he processed what he had heard, then an extremely happy smile went through the blonde’s lips and eyes just for him to calm down, compose himself and say an fake uninterested “Why not?” Dipper had to contain the tiny laugh that wanted to go through his lips. 

 

“Then, I’ll meet you in my room, I’ll get the system sorted while you get changed to something comfortable and get snacks.”

 

“Aye, aye, captain!” Bill said in a laughing tone, almost sprinting to his room leaving a smiley Dipper behind. 

 

***

 

OH! MY! GOODNESS!!!!

He couldn’t believe it!!!! Dipper had invited HIM to HIS room! HIM! BILL! FUCKING! CIPHER!

Oh! The joy! He had to be fast! He had to hurry up! Couldn’t waste a single second in useless things!

Bill put on his best cologne, and best home clothes, a habit he started having when they went back to go out again, he needed to be at his best at all times, even just for games. 

He had decided to start courting Dipper, buying him a few presents and taking him out for the cinema and restaurants. The brunette seemed happy and his smile was so far the best thing to keep the beast asleep, even if only for the time they were together. Not that his rut got any better. He still longed for his PineTree when they were away, barely being able to sleep while he took care of his needs during the long lonely nights. He needed to get PineTree to like him back, and FAST if he wanted to stop feeling so shameless and like such a beast. But better that than probably jumping on top of his love. That wouldn’t do at all, he wouldn’t allow himself to hurt his PineTree. 

 

He quickly got changed once he knew he had the best clothes and his scent was perfect, then quickly run into the kitchen and back to Dipper’s room. What he saw next left his mouth watering and his member half hard.

 

In front of him a PineTree changing shirts, he had already changed into some comfy jumpers but Bill had just gotten in time to see that white soft skin, it looked to tempted, so virgin. Like it was calling him, asking him to imprint it with his mark, claiming it’s owner as his. Oh gosh, this was gonna be hard to ignore, he had to distract himself from the view, or he might end up actually imprinting his Omega. 

 

Bill slightly coughed, making the brunette aware of his presence. 

 

“Here are the snacks!” he said once Dipper turned around to meet his eyes. 

 

“Great, I just finished setting ourselves up too. I guess we can get started!” said the mocha eyed with a smile, that smile that melted Bill inside, the smile that kept his beast asleep.

 

It had been 6 when they started playing, and ended up doing nothing else for the rest of the night. Just play, snack and laugh. If only time would stop and let them be like that forever, that’s all Bill wished for. But time doesn’t stop and eventually the fun would stop. 

 

Dipper ended up falling asleep in front of him, tired by all the fun. Bill had missed his sleeping face so much. It was so innocent, so angelic, it made him want to protect his omega so much. He wanted him all to himself, and only him. He felt happy that he had bought the rest of the rooms in their floor. The office didn’t complain either, as long as they were being paid they couldn’t care less if the rooms were vacant or not and they didn’t want to get in trouble with Bill, especially when taking to account his background. Bill had never used his family fortune for his own selfish needs, so just this once it shouldn’t be too bad. 

 

He caressed his PineTree’s face, almost tempted to kiss his rosed cheek. The carefully he took Dipper out of the puff and put him into his bed, tucking him in with all his love. 

 

“Goodnight, PineTree, sweet dreams…” he said, not before he could take a picture from his angel to use later on. 

 

Bill turned off the lights, leaving the dark room behind.

 

Beneath the sheets was a flustered Dipper trying to make sense of Bill’s worlds before he left. Was maybe Bill… in love with him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this was tiny, but is better than nothing. I'm also loving writing from Bill's POV, is so much fun. I know the chapters are tiny but is mostly cause I'm still trying to get used to write in English and I want to keep it simple and short and a bit to the main point.   
> Thank you also for all the kudos and comments, sorry for not have been replying but I'm always reading them as son as I get them (unless I'm at work, in that case I see them in my break)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you again in the next one!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for making you all wait. It was never my intention, and I had written quite a bit of the chapter a few months ago, but I really didn't know what to do and I didn't want an half-assed job. Today I read my fanfic all over again and voilá, inspiration came back. I'm not sure how to go from this point without being too cliché, but I will try my best to get this to work. This chapter is extra big (I think) to compensate for the wait. Hopefully you guys like it. Thank you for everyone that commented and liked this fanfic so far, I don't deserve any of it but I'm glad I'm able to bring this back with hopefully a nice chapter. So, without further ado here is Chapter 6 of An Adventure in London!

-More… please… Alpha… Make me yours... - a moan resonated in the air.  
It felt so hot, so unbearably hot. Squirming beneath Bill was a mess of a Pinetree. His Pinetree. It felt so good inside, and the his face radiating need, want and pleasure. His Pinetree was oh so sexy, oh so cute, begging for him and his mark. His Pinetree was a mess, all sweaty and marked, eyes filled with lust and a dirty mouth that kept on asking for more. And more he gave him every time he asked. It felt oh so good, finally his Pinetree was completely his, and so willing too. He let the animal within him free long ago, and could only think how sweet his Pinetree was. 

Everything was oh so right, but something felt weird. He couldn’t pinpoint what, he was having so much pleasure but it felt like the high point would never arrive, didn’t matter how fast and hard he trusted into his omega. 

-Bill… I… I love you… - Dipper said in between moans.

-I love you too, my Pinetree. - Bill replied.

-Bill… Be my Alpha. - Dipper begged, oh, how he was so cute when he begged.

-I already am your Alpha, my sweet Omega. - Bill said kissing his forehead and trusting hard within him.

-Bill… - Dipper called.

-Yes, my love? - Bill answered.

-Bill… - Dipper’s voice felt distant, and then a knocking sound came out of nowhere - Bill! Wake up! 

Bill woke up, covered in sweat and with the hardest morning wood he ever had. Dipper had been knocking on his door for a couple minutes now. 

-Bill, are you awake? I’m going to start making breakfast, want to join in? - Dipper said from the other side of the door. 

-Yeah… I will be there in a sec! - Bill answered completely flustered and glad Dipper hadn’t just entered his room. He wouldn’t know how to act in front of the person he just fucked inside his dream. 

He decided to evaluate the damage and gave a quick pick under the blanket. At least he didn’t get dirty all over, but that would also explain why he didn’t feel any release in his dream. He got up and decided to take a quick and cold shower. He had just woken up and already felt so tired, like, all that sex in his dream had actually happened. 

He got quickly dressed and met Dipper not even 15 minutes later in the kitchen. Dipper had made American style pancakes for him, his Pinetree had been missing his home already and in the last few breakfasts he had always made some pancakes and every now and then he would also cook some fried eggs and bacon along with some toast. Dipper was still on his pyjamas, he still didn’t know no one else would be coming to their flat, Bill also thought there was no need to tell that he basically rented all the other rooms to make sure it was only both of them. Pinetree was comfortable around him, and he wanted to keep it that way. That and he wanted to keep his Pinetree to himself, it would already be a nightmare to have him only for himself once University started so at least at home he wanted him all to himself, no one else. 

Dipper on another hand, couldn’t stop thinking about the other night, Bill’s goodnight kiss still felt hot in his cheek, a couple days had passed but he still could feel Bill’s warmth. He had tried his best to still act natural around the blonde, but not sure if he was being successful, the blonde didn’t seem to notice, which was good. He had talked a bit with Mabel about it through messenger but like usual his twin screamed and overreacted more than actually providing advice, focusing too much on asking for “details” instead of helping him crack the puzzle, and he didn’t really have anyone else to ask. Although he felt a bit more anxious and fidgety Bill somehow was able to at the same time calm him down when he was around. It was so easy to be around the blonde, but at the same time so nerve wrecking in the past 2 days. 

Did he love Dipper? Or was just cultural shock? He thought English were not that touchy and showed so much affection toward other people unless maybe really close family or lovers. Lovers… Did Bill see him as a possible lover? Did he see Bill as a possible lover? 

In these past couple days he had paid more attention to Bill, he was charming, handsome, even dreamy when he laughed. His eyes really looked so deep, like they could swallow Dipper. His lips... how would it feel to be kissed by them? His hair was so fluffy and soft, he had had the chance to touch it once while playing around, scruffing each others hair. He could tell his body was defined, not overly muscular, but defined just in the right places.

-Are you not going to eat? - Bill asked all of a sudden interrupting his train of thought. 

-Y-Yeah, I am, sorry, was just thinking of some stuff. - Dipper stuttered and then grabbing a big piece of his pancakes. 

-What stuff, if you don’t mind me asking? - Bill’s voice was so deep, it gave him chills down his spine. 

-Uni… I wonder how the classes will be structured… - he lied hoping it had sounded convincing enough. 

-You’ve been thinking about that a lot in these past two days. - Bill pointed out with a suspicious look. 

Shoot, he had used the same lie way too many times. 

-Like I said, you will know next week once you start classes, worry about that then. - Bill said having a bite of his own breakfast, which he had almost finished. 

-Yeah… I know, I’m just overreacting like usual, I always get like this before classes start. - he said a bit anxious. 

-I know, you told me that yesterday. 

At this point Dipper was sure Bill knew he was lying, but at least he didn’t press it any further. 

They finished having breakfast and cleaned up after themselves as per usual. 

-I think we need to take the trash out… - said Dipper noticing how full it had become. 

-I’ll take care of it since you did it last time. What would you like to do today? - asked Bill while going to the trash, giving it a knot and preparing to take it down. 

-Actually, I’ve been thinking of trying the gym… I have the feeling I should start making it a habit before classes start, I tend to just read my books and eat whatever I can get during school season, my sister is usually the one that makes me move around and stay fit, but since she isn’t here… - and he stopped thinking how much he missed Mable and her crazy “stay fit” exercises that made him ache all over the next day. 

Bill noticed how Dipper became quieter, he could imagine what was going through his mind. He didn’t like to see Dipper like that, first because he wanted his PineTree to be happy, second because part of him got annoyed that PineTree thought of other people that not himself, which he always told himself off for feeling like that cause Dipper had a family and family should come first… sometimes… but still, it would be unfair of him to get upset because Dipper is thinking of his family. 

-Well… I’m a regular there, I now all the equipment and I can help you set up a regime. - he said with that smile Dipper got used to. - Get a bag ready with some water, towels and gym wear, I’ll take this down first and then we can go together. 

-Sounds good. - Dipper replied and with a chirpier expression. 

They got out of the kitchen and while Bill went downstairs Dipper went to get his bag ready, he also added some protein bars and other healthy snacks in case he got hungry, and a lot of water, God knew he needed all the water he could when exercising. 

After getting everything ready he saw Bill coming also out of his own bedroom with his gym bag across his shoulder.

-Ready PineTree? - said Bill feeling a bit enthusiastic about this.

-Ready. - replied Dipper with a bigger smile than earlier. 

Dipper liked when Bill had said they would build a regime, and everyone knows Dipper likes a good planning, so having finally one for his daily(?) exercises would be great. 

Bill was also quite happy, helping Dipper would mean more skinship and them being closer, it would also mean he would be able to see more of his PineTree, his mind running wild. He had had a small pick at his PineTree’s torso, but it had been a small innocent one, and now he would be able to probably see it a bit more, and better. He knew it was wrong to think so much of his PineTree’s body but he couldn’t resist, and is not like everyone else didn’t do it when they were in love. He obviously would not be obvious about it, but he would also not deprive himself the luxury. 

They got to the gym and started get changed in the changing room. There were a few guys there, some obviously British but there were a few that Dipper could tell that were probably foreigners like himself. Most of them were either in groups or pairs which made sense since there weren’t really any personal trainers in their gym. There were people there to supervise and make sure no one gets hurt, but not someone in specific to help out with exercises. He was now glad he had Bill since he never had really used gym machines and didn’t want to make a full of himself. Bill also had said he was a regular which means that unlike Dipper, he knows what he is doing. 

-What would you like your priority to be? - asked Bill while they were changing taking Dipper away from his train of thought. 

-I was thinking on just making sure I don’t get any extra weight, I also would like to build some muscle, I’ve always been a bit scrawny so it was hard to build muscle, and the only area that ever gets any fat is my stomach which is not really what I aim for. - he said getting a bit upset at realising how bad his form was. 

He then got embarrassed because he realised Bill, someone with the perfect body type, had just seen his scrawny with a pouch of a belly topless. He then got completely red when he saw Bill basically accessing his body, to which at that point he just threw his shirt on top of himself.

-You know you have your shirt the other way around right? - asked Bill amused with his PineTree’s reaction. 

While Dipper fixed himself Bill tried to develop a plan. It was true that Dipper was small and in most places quite thin, and he did have a small pouch, but nothing too hard to fix. After thinking for a couple minutes he came up with a plan, he grabbed a notebook he had in his bag, the same one he put his own regime and started writing down.

Dipper tried to peek over once he was more calm, but it was hard, the blonde was taller than him which made it hard for him to pick over and see what was being written. Once Bill noticed it he couldn’t help but scuff a bit amused with Dipper’s attempts to look at his notebook. 

-I’m making a diet plan and an exercise plan for you. We need a diet that gets you fat in the proper places for us to transform into muscle, we will also do exercises that target your abdomen, thorax, the arms and a bit the shoulders, we will keep it so the muscle is not too buffed and we will also do some leg exercises. Nothing is worse than a man doing only upper muscle and not giving any attention their lower half. - he said finishing the last details of his plan and showing it to Dipper. 

Dipper had a read through, the diet had worried him but once accessing it the ingredients and recipes suggested by Bill weren’t too different from what they bought, they just had to tweak the way they cook them, which Bill probably already did since just besides his plan it was also Bill’s diet plan which wasn’t too different from his own. 

-Ok by me, nothing that I won’t be able to do. - he said giving the notebook back with a smile. 

Bill put it away, he knew what exercises he would do with Dipper today and he was also on not planning on doing anything too extreme today. First he wanted to teach Dipper how to use the machines and get to know them all, he also wanted to teach him which exercises to do first and how to properly warm up for each one of them. He also showed him the toilets and where he cold get more water and snacks if needed. The selling machine had quite a good variety of healthy snacks, they seemed a bit overpriced in Dipper’s opinion so he made a mental note to make sure to just bring his own.

Their morning had been quite fun, Dipper never thought he would have any fun at a gym, which made him think that maybe it was Bill. Bill was so helpful, so good at explaining and understanding when Dipper wasn’t understanding a machine. He took as much time as needed to get Dipper to learn how to properly do certain exercises, making sure to tell him which muscles to use to do what and demonstrating always first before making Dipper try for himself. He definitely preferred this method over Mable’s 2 miles run with several soda cans in all their pockets. She always said it was like cheap and delicious weights that would get them buffed like Rock Lee from Naruto, Dipper had done that for several years and never felt any stronger, he only had gotten greasy hair for opening the cans after the race for a quick drink and having them splashing all over his face. It was a fun memory but definitely it wouldn’t get him buffed at all. 

They stayed there for some good few hours, they weren’t really doing much exercise per say, but he was learning how to do it and Bill had promised it would be a bit more intense next time they came. 

Dipper also had several moments where he had almost gasped at how nice Bill’s body was, and how beautiful his expression was when teaching him. It made once again Dipper self conscious of the other night and wonder if Bill liked him. Would he be doing all this if he didn’t? Was Dipper a friend to Bill or did he actually like him and that’s why he treated him the way he did. He never saw Bill with anyone else so he didn’t really know how he was with other people. Did he treat other like this? That specific though made Dipper sad, but why was he sad? Did he want Bill to only be like this to him? Wouldn’t that be a bit selfish? Bill didn’t seem to do anything that a friend would do, but how could he tell? The only people he could ever trust all his life was his own family? Were people here all like Bill? He no longer knew, he was so confused. 

When he realised Bill had his face in front of his, just a few centimetres away. They were doing sit ups, and Dipper had been holding Bill’s legs to do it. The blonde had a black expression on his face.

-Thinking about your classes again? - he asked.

He knew, Bill knew Dipper hadn’t been thinking about the classes all this time, he was not dumb, he knew something was up. Dipper swallowed hard, not knowing what to say, his eyes looked down, him trying to think, to find something that wouldn’t seem to silly and not like a lie. But he couldn’t he was too nervous. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bill, about the kiss, about how he acted towards him, how handsome, and nice and amazing he was, and how he was possibly starting to fall in love with him. 

His lower lip trembled, Bill’s eyes still fixed on him, blush coming across his face. Then his eyes hovered over Bill’s. They are so deep, he was so lost in them. 

-PineTree… - Bill said in a husky voice. 

The gym was almost empty, with just a few souls far away from them, focusing on their own exercises, unaware of them. It was like it was only the two of them. They could hear each other’s hearts, both of them slightly blushing. Their eyes were deep into each other’s. Time had stopped. Bill’s hand reached for Dipper’s cheek, caressing like it was almost porcelain. Bill’s eyes looked for something, and Dipper knew exactly what it was, he also had been wanting it ever since that night, to know what it felt like. He started to slowly close his eyes. 

Consent had been given. 

Slowly, like in a movie, their lips became closer and closer, until they finally met, a misc of emotions going through both of them. Confusion, uncertainty, also some relief and joy, but mostly love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and if possible comments giving me some feedback, I'm always open to it and since this is my first time writing in English I would be really happy if you could give me some feedback on the language used.
> 
> Hughes and kisses to you all!


End file.
